Wireless network configuration often involves complex devices and configuration procedures to establish network connections for wireless network devices. In one example, a wireless local area network (WLAN) links two or more devices over a short distance using a wireless distribution method, usually providing a connection through a wireless access point for Internet access. Such networks are often supported by a local wireless access point such as in the home or business environment that communicates with one or more wireless devices to form the local network. The majority of wireless access points are used in home or small business wireless networks. Establishing such networks has become common procedure in regards to many devices that are available such as with laptop computers and printers, for example. However, standard procedures for adding a device to a network do not apply to devices that may have limited resources such as limited memory and processing capabilities that do not support more elaborate configuration possibilities.